


Drugged Hinata?!?!

by Araara_Hinatasbike



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Sugawara Koushi, Top Tsukishima Kei, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araara_Hinatasbike/pseuds/Araara_Hinatasbike
Summary: "O-Oi! Hinata! What's gotten into you?! Calm Down!"Kageyama shouted as the said boy gripped into his shirt tighter. Everyone else at the gym is still unsure what to do"ha..haa.. I can't calm down! I need Dick! Right! Now!"Hinata heatedly said, his hands were gripping at Kageyama's shorts, but let go as Nishinoya pulled the orange haired boy and Tanaka pulled Kageyama"Shit! Why are you horny all of the sudden Shoyo?!"Nishinoya complained, as said boy overpowered him."Don't know, Don't care! I want someone to rail me!"Hinata replied desparately, smiling with lust and hunger--OrA fanfic where Hinata drank something that made him horny during training camp and everyone "helps" him out(This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be gentle (;  -- --) )
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 577





	1. How it all started

It was the first day of the training camp, and everyome was warmimg up to start the first match. Nishinoya and Tanaka excused themselves to use the bathroom, but actually had another motive.

"Hey, Ryuu. How 'bout we try and put a little something in the tumblers, huh?" Nishinoya nudged as they sneaked inside the cafeteria and approached the arranged tumblers.

"Heh heh, sure why not? But what are gonna put though? a dead cockroach?" Tanaka snickered as he imagined how the person drinking the tumbler with a dead pest in it.

"Gross, but maybe next time. How about we try and put this weird powder thing that i bought?" Nishinoya waved the small packet full off unknown powder.

"Woah, Where'd you buy that?" Tanaka asked.

"I dunno, some dude at the back of a store offered it to me. Said that I'll have a lotta fun." Nishinoya shrugged, deciding on what tumbler to use.

"Ohh! Ohh! Let's pick this one!" Tanaka pointed, as he unscrewed the top. Nishinoya quickly dumped the whole packet and threw the evidence.

"Alright, let's hurry back or else they'll get suspicious" The two boys hurriedly sneaked out of the cafeteria and sprinted towards the gym.

"There you are you two! Hurry up! We're about to start!" Daichi warned as the two went in position

=Timeskip after a match Against Nekoma=

Everyone decided to take a break for a while before cleaning up the gym. Tanaka and Nishinoya snickerd as they observed the people who were drinking in their tumblers. "Do you notice anyone who's weird today?" Nishinoya asked. "Nah, everyone's still the same" Tanaka shooked his head, still trying to observe people. " *sigh* Maybe that powder was just a fraud anyways" Nishinoya defeatedly sighed as he put his head on the wall. The two second year's decided to give up, and just relax like everyone, except a certain first year Hinata, who was still full of energy, tried to convince Kageyama to toss to him once again, but the setter was too tired and wanted to take a short break. "Come one Kageyama! Just one more toss!" Hinata whined, jumping in front of said boy. "Jesus, how much energy do you still have?! Would you mind let me take a short break?!" Kageyama complained as he sat on the floor. "Hmph! Fine! You made me tired anyways!" The orainge haired boy mocked as he took a sip on his tumbler, when suddenly Hinata's body began to heat up, and his breath becomes heavy

"haah..ahh.. Has it always been this hot?" Hinata asked as he pulled his collar to let some air enter.

"No it's not Dumbass, It's perfectly warm"  
Kageyama replied as he drank from his tumbler

"h-haah.. I-I think I'm just dehydrated"  
Hinata then quickly gulped down the remaining contents of the tumbler, resulting in making the situation even worse.

"O-Oh fuck~ Ahh~" Hinata moaned as he gripped his shirt tighter and his legs began to wobble. Kageyama instantly noticed the ginger haired boy's weird behavior, so he tried helping him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he puts his hand on the boy's back. Hinata slowly faced Kageyama, then grabbed on his shirt tightly as his legs didn't work.

"K-Kageyama~ a-ahh... please h-help me~" Hinata pleaded, eyes half lided and lips parted. The other volleyball players began to worry about the small crow's behavior

"I w-want your dick~ I want it now~!" Hinata continued and grabbed Kageyama's waistband. Kageyama began to push the boy away from him. Sugawara overheard what Hinata said, and instantly tried helping the other setter

"Hinata! what's wrong?" Suga asked the said boy, but was ignored and continued grabbing into Kageyama's shirt

"O-Oi! Hinata! What's gotten into you?! Calm Down!"  
Kageyama shouted as the said boy gripped into his shirt tighter. Everyone else at the gym is still unsure what to do

"ha..haa.. I can't calm down! I need Dick! Right! Now!"  
Hinata heatedly said, his hands were gripping at Kageyama's shorts, but let go as Nishinoya pulled the orange haired boy and Tanaka pulled Kageyama 

"Shit! Why are you horny all of the sudden Shoyo?!"  
Nishinoya complained, as said boy overpowered him.

"Don't know, Don't care! I want someone to rail me!"  
Hinata replied desperately, smiling with lust and hunger. The libero's cheeks turned red, shocked to hear a dirty sentence escape his precious kohai's mouth. 'Shit! did he drink the one with the powder?!' Nishinoya thought as he struggled to get off of Hinata 

Sugawara grabbed Hinata by the waist, struggling from the first year's trashing.

"What happened to Chibi-chan?" Oikawa hurriedly went to the scene, putting his hand on Hinata's forehead.

"Is Shoyo okay?" Kenma asked, pausing his game and going straight to his best friend. 

Instantly, everyone else at the gym went straight to where the baby crow is, and began to bombard the Karasuno players with questions.

"Did the Shrimpy perhaps drank or ate something before this happened?" Tsukishima asked as he faced his other teammaters.

"All that he drank was water in his tumbler" Kageyama explained. Hearing that line, Tanaka and Nishinoya felt guilt crawling all over them, regretting to put the unknown content at the random tumbler that was Hinata's

"Hmmm.. How 'bout we check what's inside his tumbler? Maybe we can find out if there was something in it." Nishinoya suggested as he rushed to get the middle blocker's tumbler

"Here! I found it- IT'S EMPTY!" Nishinoya exclaimed, holding the tumbler high up.

'Oh shit... We are so fucked' Tanaka and Nishinoya both thought at the same time, praying to the Gods that they don't get caught

"Tch, that must be the reason. Shrimpy must have be drugged" Tsukishima sighed as he fixed his glasses.

Hinata lets go off Sugawara's grasp and lands on his back, trembling from the heat.

"Shoyo, how do you feel?" Kenma rushed towards the trembling boy and cupped his face.

"Kenma~.. haa...ah..please." Hinata pleaded, grabbing onto said boy's arms.

"Please what?" The confused Nekoma setter asked, Hinata slowly approached Kenma's ear and seductively whispered.

"Please f-fuck me 'till I can't walk~"


	2. Nishinoya you had one job-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya did something uhh....bad....like..very bad...

"Nishinoya..... You were supposed look after Hinata all day right?" Sugawara asked as he towered the said boy. Nishinoya didn't respond, making the vice captain even more irritated.

"I'll ask again. You were supposed to look after him all day right?!" Sugawara gripped onto the Libero's shoulders tightly.

"Y-Yeash!" Nishinoya squeaked, failing to keep his composure. The third year setter glared, not believing what Nishinoya had said.

"Then tell me, Why were you topping him earlier?!" Sugawara pointed at the lying down first year that was tied up in the corner. 

Everyone sweat dropped as the mother crow scolds the libero, but some of them were infuriated from the fact that the small second year had slept with a drugged Hinata.

"Nishinoya-senpai~♡ I need moree~...eheheheh~" Hinata giggled innocently, making the Libero's face heat up and his little buddy rise up.

=Flashback=

"please, f-fuck me 'till I can't walk~" Hinata seductively whispered. Kenma tried to scurry away, but Hinata grabbed a hold of his legs and reached out to his shorts.

"Ennoshita! Grab him now!" Daichi called out as he took rushed towards Hinata, holding a rope. Ennoshita caught Hinata just in time before he pulled down Kenma's shorts, and Daichi finally tied him up.

"U-Uwah~! s-so tight!...H-Haah~" Hinata breathily complained, trying to break free from the rope. He decided to sit on a W postition and plead.

"Aa-ah!.. Can someone pleaseee untie me~? It's so uncomfortable! A-And I-I've been a good boy!" The orange haired boy spreads his legs wider, and forms a pout.

Everyone's faces started heating up and started thinking about lewd things they want to do with the aroused boy, but they managed to control themselves and hope that all of this will just come to an end.

'Oh my God!... What have we done?!" Nishinoya snd Tanaka mentally screamed. They prayed to the Gods that their kouhai will go back to normal and all of this will just be a distant memory.

"W-What are we gonna do with Hinata?! Coach Ukai and the other coaches left a-and entrusted us t-to take full responsiblity on taking care any situation and e-everyone?!" Asahi freaked out, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. The captain pats his back and reassured the coward third year,

"Calm down now! I'm sure there's a way to make Hinata go back to normal!" Daichi reassured, even though he's actually doubting himself on the inside.

"So, how are we gonna help the Shrimp?" Kuroo asked the two third years. Daichi hasn't thought of a solution yet so he shrugged, and Asahi still hasn't calmed down.

Oikawa suddenly chimed, " How about I'll help him out? Since I haven't gotten any alone time with the tiny guy, I might as well go ahead and help him blow off some ste-" The setter was cut off by a ball hitting him kn the back of the head.

"Don't you even dare go near him Shittykawa!!" Iwaizumi yelled, spiking another ball to the captain.

"Ouch!! You're so mean Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa whined as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Sugawara automatically shielded the tied up first year whilst glaring at Oikawa. "How about we just let him rest for the day? Maybe it'll wear off" Sugawara suggested, earning him a lot of nods and sure's.

Nishinoya raised his hand and asked, "But who's gonna look after him? Maybe he might sneak out or something?", to which Sugawara replied, " Well since you asked, you might as well look after him."

Everyone else at the gym complained, wondering why the libero can be the one to look after him.

"Why can't I be the one look after the dumbass?! I'm his partner!" 

"Me and Akaashi can look after him! He's my student after all!"

"I can look after Shoyo, you can trust me 'Cause he's my best friend-"

"After what he did to you earlier?! No way! You got to have another motive!"

"I am friends with Hinata Shoyo, so he will be fine in my care"

"Wakatoshi-kun~ If you and number 10 are alone, you might kill him because of your size~"

"SHUT UP!!" Sugawara shouted, everyone at the gym became quiet.

The setter pointed at everyone in the gym and exclaimed, " First of all! I don't trust any of you to take care of him, based on the situation right now! Especially Doorkawa right over there!" He called out. "And second! I trust Nishinoya because I know that he couldn't have been the one that drugged his drink!" Sugawara pointed at Nishinoya,

'I'm thankful that you trust me Suga-san, but the last sentence is a lie' Nishinoya thought as he sweat dropped.

Daichi clapped his hands and announced, "Alright! Everyone get back to practice! and Nishinoya you better look after him!" 

Nishinoya quickly rushed to Hinata and carried the tied up boy bridal style, " Let's go Shoyo! Your awesome senpai will look after you!" he yelled as he sprinted towards their rooms.

"grrr, lucky bastard"

"I hope Hinata's okay"

"tch, Maybe you should worry about Nishinoya, who knows how much stamina Shrimpy has".

============================================

"Nishinoya-senpai~ please rail me already~!" Hinata begged as he tried breaking free from the rope. Nishinoya chocked on his spit, but comtimied to unfold the futon. 

It took Nishinoya a lot of willpower to control himself from ravaging his kouhai, just so he could fulfill Sugawara's task, ' How am I supposed to take care of if he only kept begging me to fuck him?! I mean I know it's my fault why he's horny, but I didn't know he'll drink all of it?!" he mentally screamed, but managed to keep a straight face.

Once he placed down the futon, he tucked in the tied ip Hinata, " Alright Shoyo! You try and sleep well now! If you need something, just tell me!" he said with a smile, 'Even though he's just gonna keep begging me to have sex with him'

"W-well, can y-you pleasee untie me first~? I won't be able to sleep well~" Hinata begged, shocking Nishinoya for not begging to do something sexual.

'Oh! And here I thought he's gonna ask to be fucked!' He happily thought as he walked towards Hinata "Okay then! If it's something that simple, sure!" he untied the rope, not thinking about the consequences that will happen.

Hinata suddenly topped the libero, face all heated up, eyes filled with lust, and breathing heavily. 'Fuck, shoudn't have seen that coming' Nishinoya cursed at himself, still thinking why he's so stupid.

"Haa.. ah!... I can't hold back now Nishinoya-senpai! I want your dick!" Hinata whined as his hands roamed at the older's shorts. "S-Shoyo wait! s-stop!" Nishinoya tried to push the middle blocker away, but he was too strong.

The younger's hands swiftly took off Nishinoya's shorts, and began to palming his buldge. The older groaned at the contact, still struggling to push aroused boy away. "Uwaah! I didn't expect it to be so big Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata gasped as he puts his face closer to the boxers. He mouthed the buldge whilst looking at the Libero. Nishinoya pulled his head back, groaning and stuttering from the amazing experience he's having.

"A-ah!....Shoy-yo!...ngh!" He gripped onto the younger's hair and bucked his hips upward. Hinata quickly took of Nishinoya's boxers, and starts pumping the hardened dick, "Wow~.. Even my two hands can't cover it!" He then took it all with his mouth and started bopping his head up and down.

"G-Gah!.. S-Slow down! Sh-oyo!" He coudn't believe it! His precious and energetic kouhai was sucking his dick!. 'I think drugging him was a good idea!' he thought. Hinata hand grabbed unto the older's thigh for support, while the other reached down, remobed his shorts and fingered himself

Hinata swirled his tongue around the libero's dick, from the head, to the base, and to the balls. Nishinoya was already drooling at the corner of his mouth ' D-Damn! Shoyo's a natural at this!' he smiled as he gripped on Hinata's hair tighter. 

He felt that he was close, and tried pulling Hinata away, "Shoyo! I-I'm close!" he warned, but the younger boy didn't listen and started sucking even faster.

"Ah!.. Nghhh!... I.. I'm gonna cum!! I-I'm-.. Mmhh-!" Nishinoya moaned, cumming inside Hinata's warm mouth. Hinata swallowed Nishinoya's cum, before pulling away and opening his mouth wide. 

"I drank it all Nishinoya-senpai~!" he giggled as he stared at him with half lidded eyes.

Nishinoya huffed, trying to calm his breathing 'God, this guy's gonna be the death of me!', he thought. 

Hinata took of his shirt, layed on his back, spreads his ass wide and begged, " S-Senpai~♡ fuck me till I break~", he desperately pleaded, wanting to be fucked so good.

Nishinoya paused for a moment and smirked, 'Fuck it, I was the one that made him horny, so I might as well be the to fix it', he removed his shirt and moved closer to him and positioned his dick on the boy's entrance and asked, " Are you sure about this Shoyo?" To which Hinata impatiently replied," Yes! I need it! I want to feel your dick inside me!". And with that, Nishinoya burried his dick inside the boy's hot and tight entrance.

"AHHH~! F-Fuck!" Hinata's back arched as he wrapped his hands around Nishinoya's neck, his eyes widen and teared up as he felt being so full.

"Ngh-! I-It' so tight Shoyo-!" Nishinoya Breathed out, still new to the feeling of his dick being inside something tight and hot. They stay stilled for about 5 minutes, until Hinata gave him the signal.

Nishinoya started off slow , not wanting to hurt the boy, but the younger complained, "Aah-!.. N-Nishi- noya-senpai~..haah! p-please go f-faster-! Nyah-!" He moaned, triggering something inside Nishinoya.

He started thrusting faster and harder, grabbing onto Hinata's hips for stability. The younger began crying at the animalistic speed, moaning out broken cries and names of the libero.

"Haah!... Gahh! Nishi- AHh!..N-Noya- ahhh!.. S-Senpaii~! Nghhh!!.." Hinata mewled, sticking his tongue out while drooling at the corners of his mouth.

Nishinoya couldn't help it, and locked lips with the orange haired boy. The kiss was sloppy and needy as their tongues danced together. They separated their lips as a string of saliva formed.

He felt Hinata getting even tighter, signalling that he was close to his orgasm, so he sped up his thrusts. "AHH~! N-NISHINOYA-.. A-AH! SENPAI!.. NYAH~! S-SENPAI-! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M G-GONNA CUM!" Hinata cried out, untill he spasmed and shot out white liquid all over his abdomen. After a few more thrusts Nishinoya came inside and looked at the wrecked boy. Hinata was just how Nishinoya had pictured his ahegao face, eyes rolled up, tongue hanging out, and face all flushed, in short, it was so sexy.

"Shit Shoyo... That was.... ahh... fun" Nishinoya catched his breath and carresed the said boy's cheek and smiled 

They waited for a few seconds, until Nishinoya kissed Hinata again, but in a slow and passionate way. They separated and stared into each other's eyes-

"HEY GUYS! SUGAWARA SAN WANTED ME TO CHECK UP ON YOU GUYS AND SEE IF YOU'RE DOING FINE-" Tanaka busts the door open and yelled, but paused as he saw the two of them naked and sweaty.

Nishinoya panicked, stumbling on his words, "R-Ryuu! I-It's not what it l-looks like!", He shooked his hands while thinking of an excuse.

Hinata was already fast asleep, but his hands were still lached onto Nishinoya's neck. 

Tanaka was still in shock, but closed the door slowly and made his way back to the gym.

'Ryuu, what you saw was just nothing but a dream. It was not real. Maybe Hinata was just cold, that's why Nishinoya had to top him. Yeah, maybe that's the reason.' Tanaka denied what he just saw, and started making up reasons to what they might have did with a blank expression.

"Oh Tanaka! You're here quick. So how's Hinata and Nishinoya-?" Sugawara stopped as he saw the second year's face. The third year's mother instincts kicked in, and dashed out the gym.

"H-Hey! Suga! Where are you going?!" Daichi called out, but Suga was already out the gym. He looked at Tanaka and asked, "How are Nishinoya and Hinata?", to which Tanaka replied " uh-huh" with a blank expression.

Realizing what the second year just saw, He started sprinting out the gym when suddenly-, " NISHINOYA YUU!! YOU HAVE SOME GODDAMN EXPLAINING TO DO!!" A shout can be heared outside.

"FORGIVE ME SUGA-SAN!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions, please write them down!


	3. They really thought-

It was at least 2pm today at the training camp, and everyone continued to play volleyball to excel, everyone except an orange haired 1st year and a 3rd year setter from Karasuno.

This bugged a certain first year setter, and decided to ask the captain about it.

"Uhh Captain, do you know where Sugawara-san and Hinata are?" Kageyama asked, as he cluthed the volleyball in his hands.

"Ah, Sugawara is looking after Hinata for today" Daichi replied, but Kageyama didn't like the sound of it.

"Eh?! But isn't bad?! I mean, It's not like I don't trust Sugawara-san, but what if it happened just like what Nishinoya-san did?!" Kageyama complained. 

"O-Oi! Just so you know, I didn't meant to do that!" Nishinoya exclaimed, but Kageyama ignored it.

Daichi pats his shoulder and smiled." Don't worry Kageyama! I know that you're worried about Hinata, but you can trust Sugawara! He is one of your responsible senpais!" He reassured.

Kageyama nodded and returned to practicing his tosses. He can trust Sugawara for looking after Hinata, he is one of the most reliable people that he has met, right?

But boy was he wrong.

=================================

"Aahh!.. Haaah... S-Sugawara-San~... Mmmm~.... T-There! R-Right there sugawar- Ah!... san!." Hinata moaned as he clutched the pillow behind his head tightly.

Sugawara rammed him over and over, hitting his sweet spot each thrust, earning him more delicious moans from Hinata.

"N-Nyah~! Haah!.... M-More! I-I want more S-Sugawara-san!....A-Ah!.. Yes! There!..S-Sugawara-San... S-Sugawara-san!" Hinata cried out. He was recieving so much pleasure, his body is starting to twitch and jolt. His eyes remained looking up and his tongue hanged out, creating a sexy ahegao face.

Sugawara couldn't stop his hips from moving. He wanted to hear more from Hinata. His cries, his moans, his name being chanted, Everything. It's like a drug to Sugawara.

"H-How does it feel Hinata? How does it feel to be rammed in your slutty hole by my dick over and over again huh?" Sugawara asked as he sucked Hinata's nipple and played with the other one.

Hinata arched his back and panted, "I-It feels s-so g-good sugawara-sa-AH!..I-I l-love it!... I Love it so much!!" 

God, how Sugawara loves to hear his name being moaned out by Hinata. It's like an angel's cries, but not so holy.

"Sugawara-san! I-I'm gonna cum! I'm g-gonna cum!" Hinata warned, but as soon as he did, he already climaxed. But that didn't stop Sugawara from fucking him.

"That isn't gonna stop me Hinata~ I'm still far from my release." Sugawara taunted, continuing thrusting into him.

Hinata cried out, his body was shaking from the immense pleasure he was experiencing.

"Ahh!! T-That's- Haahh!.. I-It!... nggh! F-Fuck me 't-till I pass out!" 

"G-Gaah! Yes! Yes! There! Sugawara-san! Oh G-God! Ahh!"

"Sugawara-san!.. Sugawara-san!..Sugawara-San!"

Sugawara was shocked but turned on. He didn't expect his kouhai to be hornier after his climax, making him close to his release."Nggh! Hinata.. Hinata... Hinata." He groaned as he grabbed Hinata's scalp and gripped it tightly as he came inside of Hinata.

Hinata moaned as Sugawara gripped his hair, the relased the second time.

The two of them were panting heavily, trying to catch their breathes. Hinata was trying to regain his senses, after his intense orgasm. His mind was still clouded by lust. 

Sugawara pulled his dick out of Hinata, watching his cum pour out of Hinata's asshole. It was such an erotic sight. He wanted to fuck Hinata again, but he controlled himself and told himself that he can do it tomorrow.

"Hinata, from now on you better try to act normal in front of everyone else If you want me to fuck you again. Am I clear?" Sugawara asked as he put his shirt on.

"Okay sugawara-san!" Hinata cheerfully replied and crawled towards Sugawara to peck his lips.

"Good boy." Sugawara commented as he pats his head.

Sugawara was about to regroup with the others, but was stopped by Hinata's hand cluthing the end of his shirt.

"C-Can we please cuddle for a while?" He pouted.

Sugawara has to go, but he couldn't resist the look on his precious kouhia's face." Okay fine, but just for a while".

Hinata nodded with a smile on his face, and hugged the third year.

'How could this kid could be both sexy and cute at the same time?!' He questioned himself as he hugged him back, until they both drifted off to sleep.

The door in the room suddenly closed, startling Sugawara,' it must have been the wind' he thought. But little did he know, it wasn't actually the wind..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i know that it's been a very long time since i posted a new chapter, And I'mvery sorry for that. It's just that my schoolworks just keep stacking up everyday, and I don't have that much free time to write a new chapter. So i might either update it for a while, or I might not continue it. Once again, I am very sorry


End file.
